Casting Stalking (Killing Stalking - Caste Heaven au)
by amxricanasian
Summary: If I had to explain how the game works, it's pretty simple. The caste game is the game used to decide the status of people in school. Cards are placed around the school, each one holding a different fate. The highest ranked card in the deck is the king, and if you get that card, you basically are the king of the class. I, Yoon Bum, will never get the king. Sangwoo was always king.
1. Chapter 1: The Caste Game

The caste game is everything. All we know is the caste game. It's terrifying, but if you get a good card, you'll be fine. If you luck out, you might even get to be in the higher class. No one knows exactly who came up with this game, but everyone goes by it. No matter what caste you get, you stick with it until the next game.

If I had to explain how the game works, it's pretty simple to be honest. The caste game is basically the game used to decide the status of people in this school. It happens randomly for each class. No one knows when the caste game will be, but once you see that empty card case, you know that shit is about to go down. Cards are discreetly placed around the school, each one holding a different fate. The committee starts the game, and all hell breaks loose. There are no rules on how you obtain your card. You just have to come back with one, give it to the committee, and your fate is sealed.

The highest ranked card in the deck is the king, and if you get that card, you basically are the king of the class. Everyone bows down to you, literally or metaphorically, depending on who you are I guess. The queen is also the highest ranked card, but I guess it's second to the king. The king can get everything, and get away with anything.

The card ranks go down after the king, and depending on the card you get, you can be:

[Higher Class:] the Jack (the king's best friend), a Wannabe (flatterer), a Pleaser (flatterer),

[Middle Class:] a Messenger (runner), a Prep (excelling student), a Slacker (idiot),

[Lower Class:] a Geek (otaku), a Goth (emo), a Brain (nerd), or the worst one… a Target (for bullying). The Joker. No one wants to get that card. Only days of despair and sorrow await those who are granted the caste of target. I hope I never get that card.

There's also people outside of these ranks like Bad Boys (delinquents) and Floaters (mysterious people), but who really cares about them right?

To be honest, who cares about anyone? All I care about right now is myself. I'm terrified. I know that I'll probably get the Geek caste again, but I can never be sure. I, Yoon Bum, am so scared of this game, but I have to play it. It's not my say whether I play or not. It's just common routine to have your school life decided like this.

I have always fantasized what it would be like to be king for once. To be admired as a god by everyone around me, and have everything handed to me, left and right. But, I know I'll probably never get it. Sangwoo was always the king. Always. I don't know how he does it, but for the last 3 games, he's been king, and to be completely honest, I am one hundred percent fine with that. He looks like a king, like he's somehow supposed to be there, so it doesn't bother me. As long as I don't get involved with him, I'll be spared.

I walked into class just like I do on a normal day, not really talking to anyone, since I'm four years late and super awkward. Even the other geeks don't really associate with me, but I could care less. As long as my last year here goes smoothly, I don't need anyone. I turned to my left to see Sangwoo, swarmed by practically every high and middle class, just three desks away. I didn't think he would look this way, but he did, and we held eye contact for a second too long, and I broke first. A slight heat rising to my cheeks, I probably looked like an idiot ... Yes, he's built, has a nice body, and was the king. Of course, he could pull anyone's heartstrings. I was just one of those people. Not really anyone important to Sangwoo, just another one of his creepy admirers.

I looked back in front of me, and suddenly, I felt a bit nauseous. I had completely ignored the front desk when I walked in, but I can clearly see the bright red, and very empty card case. The room suddenly felt really heavy. Why today? Why right now? Couldn't this wait until, oh I don't know… never? I was so comfortable with my standing, even though I'm technically lower class. A knot formed in my throat, I felt unable to swallow anything, including air. My fate was about to change.

Walking the halls by myself has its perks. It's pretty eerie being alone, not knowing if someone is lurking ready to hijack your card, but it's also calm? At least for me. I don't have to deal with those savages running around frantically for a top spot. I don't need that, as long as I'm not a target.

When the game started, I saw everyone, like animals, run crazed through the halls, trying to sniff up every crack and crevasse just to get hold of a good card. Well, almost everyone. I saw Sangwoo stay back when I was finally taking my leave. We were the last two before I left. It sort of felt like he was watching me, but that was probably just my extreme paranoia. Also, I was the only other person in the room with him, so that could also probably explain why he was looking at me. Well, that doesn't account for other time's I've thought he was staring, but like I said, paranoia.

I don't find it weird at all that he stayed back. Even though his king spot was on the line, I had a feeling that he either had someone find the card for him, probably one of his flatterers, or he knew someone on the inside. Either way, he was always king, and this time wasn't an exception. I left the classroom without a word and a feeling of two knives piercing my back.

Now, as I walk the halls, it's pretty empty. I don't really think I want to play this anymore, but if you say you don't want to participate, that's an automatic ticket to Target-ville, so not participating is out of the question. I just need to find a card quick.

I rounded a few corners, looking behind a few of the cracks and crevices that resided in the walls, none holding a card. Where the heck are these cards? Did everyone get one already? Impossible… I rounded a corner heading towards the staircase when I saw someone walking down. I didn't think they saw me, so I made a quick 360° and tried to hightail it out of there when the person called my name.

"Hey, Bum!"

I stopped in my tracks. Running wasn't an option, as I was still currently a lower class and he sounded pretty confident. I turned slowly around when I recognized the person who called me. His name was Dong Kyu, the current Jack. He was nicknamed Turtle since he's a bit meaty. I find that kind of funny, but I would never be allowed to say such a thing. I think it was then that I swallowed my heartbeat, because I was frozen in fear as he sauntered down the stairs and towards me. He stopped directly in front of me and held out two cards.

"You still looking for a card?"

"Y-y-yes, yes I-I am." My words were a bit too shaky I think. I could tell he knew I was petrified.

"Well," he voiced, "today might be your lucky day, as I have your card right here." He pointed to both cards with his free hand.

"U-um, excuse me?" Oh no… did that sound too cocky or sarcastic? Shit… he might get offended and make me a target.

"Um, I said , I have your card right here, with me . You don't have to go looking anymore. Just head back already." He looked so smug, I think I could die. I think his double chin and body rolls added to the look, but I'm not one to say anything about that.

"N-no, no i-i-it's okay, you d-don't have to give me a c-card… I-I can find one on my o-own. Y-you don't have to be so n-nice." Ah shit, he's making me nervous. I can't stop stuttering.

"No. I'm not being nice, and I'm telling you to go back to the classroom, with me. Now ."

Whatever sound you hear when you gulp really loudly, yeah, that's the sound that resonated from my body at that moment. I didn't… no. I couldn't say anything. I don't want to risk anything, but this seemed like the riskiest thing in the book. Letting your fate be decided by cards is very risky. At least being to able to somewhat pick your card and decide your own fate balanced that risk out. But, this dude, fucking Turtle , is the one in charge of my fate now, basically doubling… no squaring the risk. But, he was Jack, and I can't do anything.

Dong Kyu and I walked back to the classroom together in silence. I walked in front as he made me walk first. It was sort of unnerving, feeling his gaze burn my back. Paranoia. It's my paranoia. It's got to be. But, this still feels dangerous.

When we got back to class, it looked as if everyone had already returned. Maybe it was okay that Turtle saved me a card, since I probably wouldn't have had much luck searching anyways. He walked up beside me and gave the cards to the Committee member that was collecting them. He distinguished our cards from each other, getting a nod from the Committee member, and called Sangwoo over.

It looked as if Sangwoo hadn't left the position he was in since I left. Weird. He walked up to the front desk, seemingly without a care in the world. I was still a bit scared. A bit more actually when Sangwoo made his way up the aisle, but I was still in a petrified state. He stopped in front of Dong Kyu, stabbed me with his gaze, then whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear anything, unfortunately. All I saw was Sangwoo's smirk as he retracted himself. Actually, now that I think about it, that is all I saw. I never even saw what card that Turtle had given me. My fate was still unknown…

All of a sudden, Dong Kyu pulled something out of his right butt pocket. Another card? He handed it to Sangwoo, and I caught a glimpse of one of the corners. It was the king card…

Why would he give him the card. If it were me, I would've just kept it. Oh… that's probably why Sangwoo would trust him with a task like this.

Sangwoo took the card very, very calmly. A bit too calm if you ask me, and handed it to the Committee member.

"IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT EVERYONE HAS NOW HANDED IN A CARD!-THE LIST OF YOUR NEW RANKS WILL BE POSTED ON THE BULLETIN AFTER CLASS"

I looked at Dong Kyu. I'm not sure if he scoffed at me or laughed or something, but he made some kind of noise. I looked at Sangwoo, he smiled… or smirked. I can't tell the difference, since I don't spent a lot of time trying to understand people's facial expressions.

After class is when I can finally learn my fate. After class is when I can finally understand what Dong Kyu was doing, being nice to me. After class was when everything would change…

I don't want to get out of my seat. It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know my caste, but that isn't my fault! Oh, I'm so anxious now… I just really hope that I get to be a geek again. That's all I want. That's all I need. I just can't be a target. I think I'd break, both physically and mentally. I'd probably die… I should just go check outside and see what I am this time. Fingers crossed… all of them.

I get out of my seat, slowly and shakily making my way towards the door. My heart is beating really fast. It feels as if I've done a full body workout, but obviously I've never done that , so how I know what that feels like? I don't know. Nevertheless, my heart was racing and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. The tension in the air was suffocating, but I managed to make it outside of the classroom. I made my way over to the bulletin. The list was tacked up ever so carelessly even though it was probably the most important thing on there.

I started to read the caste list.

** GRADE 3 - GROUP 2 **

:.:

THE FOLLOWING IS YOUR NEW CLASS CASTE - REMEMBER: YOU MUST HOLD YOUR CASTE UNTIL THE NEXT GAME. HAVE FUN AND TILL NEXT GAME.

:.:

KING - Oh Sangwoo

Just as I thought… Sangwoo was king. Again.

QUEEN - Min Jieun

JACK - Dong Kyu

I guess they would be obvious too...

Okay, now where would my name be?

WANNABE: A- not me...

PLEASER: Da- hmm… not me either.

MESSENGER: Ky- where is my name?

PREP: Se- I don't...

SLACKER: Ka- see...

GEEK: Yang Seungbae - my name? WHAT?

GOTH: Sho- b-but...

BRAIN: Har- I-I thought… h-how? WHERE IS MY NAME?

Oh… n-no…

I d-don't even w-want to look down t-there…

Oh God Please NO…

TARGETS: Chise Ogawa - oh thank the lord it's not me… oh…

and - no…

Yoon Bum - no… no… no…

This must be a joke right? There is no way that I have to spend my remaining year here as a target… But… but… I've been okay so far, li-

My crashing train of thought was interrupted by none other than Sangwoo, who firmly hit the bulletin that I could no longer see. My head was too foggy, I don't understand what's happening.

"Bum… Bum… BUM!" Sangwoo said a little too loudly whilst being only inches away from me. I couldn't see him. He stood behind me, his right hand reaching past me and was currently on the bulletin. His left hand was nowhere in my range of sight. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, which was funny, since he was about five or six inches taller than me. His mouth shouldn't be there.

"Y-y-yes?" I could feel my body begin to waver, beginning to return to my petrified state.

"Wow, how surprising Bum. You're not a geek this time. How wonderful." I could feel his presence on my back. The warmth of his body radiated onto mine. I felt a bit… weird.

"Wo-wonderful? H-how is that…." I keep stuttering to the point where I just think I need to stop talking. Nothing I say will ever get me out of this position. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"It's wonderful because now I have an excuse." His head had finally appeared on my right. I turned my head a bit to try and see him properly. He scoffed at me along with a smirk. I don't like where this is headed.

"E-excuse? F-for wha-"

"I've been watching you Bum," I knew it… maybe it wasn't my paranoia after all… but then, that means…

"I've been watching you for months now. You're always by yourself, so secluded in some corner or stairwell. You come to school alone. You eat lunch alone. You spend your breaks alone. You don't even participate in P.E. or group activities. You're alone. Isolated. You've been so alone for the past three games, maybe even more so. I can tell. I can tell you're lonely. I can see. I can see that you want something more. Or, not something, and rather someone more…"

"W-what… are you sa-"

"I want you Bum. Everything about you, everything I have observed about you for the past couple of months, drives me insane. Your body, is so frail. So thin. So feminine... I want it. "

I felt my body getting hot. Was I coming down with a fever? I felt my face go red, and every part of my body's temperature was going up, one degree at a time. I couldn't say anything. And I couldn't run. I don't know what to do. I'm a target now, so no matter what I do, I will always get the stick's shorter end. I'm also not really sure what's happening right now. I'm still in shock, some of the things Sangwoo is saying isn't quite getting to me. I'm too hot. My body is too hot right now.

I can't see his left hand, but I can definitely feel it. I can feel it snaking its way around my torso, gripping the fabric of my uniform ever so roughly. I can hear him mumbling something, but I can't really make it out. The tighter his hand grips, the more I can't concentrate.

"S-sorry… w-what did you s-say?" Oh, he's really close right now. I can feel his chest pressing firmly into my back.

"You weren't listening? How rude. I asked if you would be willing to be mine. I'm the king, so I can tell everyone else to leave you alone. I can make them treat you like the geek you would have been. But, that's only if you'll let me have you."

"Ha-have me?" The feeling of his chest on my back is getting greater still, his left arm pulling me in closer. He's so strong, I wouldn't be able to escape even if I tried.

"Just be mine. Like I said, I have been watching you for all this time. I guess you could say, I've developed a liking for you." His hot breath sent a tingling sensation throughout my body, starting from my ears, down my neck and spine, all the way down to… there. My toes. My whole body is so hot. My stomach feels so weird. His left hand, now rubbing up and down the right side of my torso, is not helping, and making me feel a bit light-headed.

"I-I'm not q-quite sure I u-unders-stand… H-how would I be y-yours?" I wanted to know… I'm a bit dense, as I've never really fully interacted with someone. This is really new, and I actually want to know what Sangwoo is planning on doing with me.

With that question, he let go of me, dropped his hands, and started to laugh. I was confused, and a bit concerned. I still felt a bit weird and warm from where he was touching me.

"Why are you laughing?" Oh, now my stuttering goes away… what's with that?

In saying that, I felt both of his hands grip both my biceps, or lack of, and turn me around to face him. I never noticed before, since it was so silent other than Sangwoo's talking, but now that I was facing his way, I could see the Turtle standing a bit behind him and to my right. A bodyguard? A lookout? Hands still gripping my very bony upper arms, he pushed me back onto the bulletin. He was, as I have mentally noted, taller than me, so looking straight ahead left me at his chin. With his right hand, he let go of my left arm and slithered it up my neck to gently cup the side of my face. It felt warm, just like his chest. He tilted my head back slowly, allowing me to make eye contact with him.

"Oh Bum, how can you not understand this situation? I want to make you, all of you, mine. You know what that means, right?"

Another gulping sound. To be honest, I have a feeling I know where this is going, but in all actuality, I really don't know, and I feel that lying to him would lead to a bad outcome, so…

"U-um no… I-I really don't" His face is so close to mine, I can feel his breath that was once on my neck on my face now, making it feel hotter than ever before.

"You sure? It seems like you do. Your face is getting all red, how cute. Well, if you really must know, let me show you." He smirked as he spoke. He'll show me? Wha-

His left hand that was still gripping my right arm finally released and started to slide it's way down my side and latched onto my hip. This was a new feeling. No one has ever really touched me before, and now his hand was just inches away from there… not my toes.

His right hand, which was cupping my face ever so gently, tilted my head back slowly. I saw him move in close, both his body and face. He began to close his eyes as our lips finally touched. I felt my face burn. He began to move his lips, softly guiding mine, teaching my lips what to do. The softness of his mouth colliding with mine caused an unfamiliar sensation to fill my body. What is he doing? Why is he kissing me? And why do I like it?

What the hell is happening to me?

~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: The First Sheathing

His body felt heavy on mine as he assaulted my lips. My entity felt conjoined with his as he took the kiss that was my first. As I've said, there hasn't ever really been a time where I fully interacted with someone, so there could _never_ have been such a time in which I could've gotten intimate. This was indeed my very first intimate embrace with anyone other than my mother. It felt weird, but also satisfying?

 _It felt so good? I don't even know what to think at this point…_

As I was finally beginning to get used to the unusual contact, the assailing lips halted and broke from mine. I was a bit confused as to why he stopped. I was still unsure as to what was happening. The hands that lingered on both my waist and my cheek radiated a comforting warmth.

"If you would let me show you what I mean to a fuller extent, I would ask if you would come with me."

"Th-there's more? W-where are we g-going?" The warm hands that cradled me were now behind my back grabbing onto my wrists, pushing me forward with force. With such force did he spin me around to get me walking forward like this. I wonder where he's taking me now.

"Bum, oh Bum. There is _so_ much more." Even though he was behind me, I could just imagine what his face might look like right now in this moment. A small smirk with glints of hunger in his eyes. Well... that's only a thought, so don't take my word on that. Human expressions are hard to imagine and understand, especially if you're me.

I heard a small chuckle under his breath as he pushed me along. I tried my best not to tread. _What is he planning on doing with me? What if he starts hurting me? If I become a human punching bag, I don't think I'd be strong enough to defend myself… But what was with that kiss? It felt good, and if he was going to hurt me, wouldn't he have done so already? And why is Turtle still following us? This is so confusing, terrifying, and exciting, all at the same time…_

The pressed walk took a while, so I spent some time thinking, that is, until he stopped me in front of a particular room.

 _The room in which only the king may enter…_

"T-this is y-your room, i-isn't it?" His grip was still tight around both of my wrists. His face snaked away to the right side of my head, his mouth just millimeters from my ear.

"Well, we have a smart one here don't we? Why don't you come along inside with me?" The heat of his breath against my ear sent a particular tingle right through me.

"I-in there? I-isn't this room only m-meant for the k-king? F-for you?" _Why does he want me to go in there? I have no place to be in there. I don't want to go. This feels even sketchier than before._

"Yes, it is only meant for me, _and_ for the people I choose to be in there with. This now includes you. Please, come inside with me now."

"B-but wh-"

"Come inside. Now." I can't see his face, but I can hear his forceful tone, basically controlling me. I'm a target. I can't do anything, especially against our sovereign caste king.

I didn't say a word. I just put my head down and walked into the now opened door that lead to none other than the king's quarters. I have to say, I would be excited to be here if it weren't for the current circumstance. It was dim in the room, and no light entering besides the one window in the center of the far wall, currently covered with a grey curtain. With the little light the room sheltered, all I could see was the white futon in the center of the room along with a glass coffee table situated in front of it. There were bookshelves along the walls, full mostly of things other than books: board games, movies, video games, pictures, and some peculiar white boxes. _Wow, this place seems like a nice haven if I'd have to give my opinion, but I guess it won't be mine for the time being._

I'd been thinking and observing what little there was of the room to the point where I hadn't realized we'd stopped walking and that he'd let go of my wrists. Cool air caressed them now. I heard the door being closed from behind me. I was still faced away, waiting for what would happen next.

I felt his chest press against my back just like before and he leaned in close to my ear.

"Do you like it? I tried to make it look presentable, just for you."

"F-for me?" _What is he getting at? He cleaned this room up for me? As if…_

"Yes, my sweet Bum. I tried to make this room as comfortable as possible, to compensate what will soon take place. I don't really know much about you besides what I've seen already, since you keep yourself so hidden, but I doubt that'll be a problem much longer."

"A problem? And w-wait… w-what'll soon take place? I-I-" He cut me off, swiftly turning me around to meet his gaze.

"I see you still have no sense of what is going on. I always knew that you were dense, but I never would have thought you could be this thick." A small smile, almost genuine, _almost_ , creeped onto his face. He grabbed my arms again, just like before and began slowly pushing me backwards, again, just like before. I slowly staggered behind me until I felt the lip of the futon impose on my legs and I was then forced to sit. His hand cupped my face, a little more rough than what I remember, and forced me to meet his now stone hard gaze.

"Now that you are here, I can finally make you mine."

"M-make me y-yours? I-I still d-don't quite unders-stand."

"Oh Bum, just be quiet, and let me take you." _Take me? What is that supposed to mea-_

His lips then crashed into mine. _When did this happen? I don't remember him moving in to kiss me like last time. This is too quick. Too rough._

His lips moved far more hastily than before, hungry for something. They were hurrying my lips along, forcing me to keep up with his desires. I felt something warm protrude from his mouth and prod mine. _His tongue?_ I reluctantly parted my lips a small bit, only to have his tongue rip my lips open the rest of the way and force himself into my mouth. His tongue coated the inside of my mouth, dancing with mine as he roughly deepened an already intense kiss. I was so overwhelmed.

I then felt them part from mine, but for some reason, they kept on going, even past my lips. I felt them peppering kissing all along my cheekbones and jaws, over my ears, and down towards my neck. I felt them pause for a moment, then continue on my neck, but now focusing on a single spot. It hurt a little bit, feeling the sucking sensation of his mouth on my neck. _This pain feels good?_ The warm suction that was being applied to my neck had unknowingly caused a weird and rather quiet sound to escape my parted lips.

After a while, he had moved on from my neck. I had closed my eyes, not really wanting to see what was going on, but to instead feel. I felt so warm now, and I wasn't really sure what was going to happen, but closing my eyes seemed to be the correct response to what I was being given. I now felt his hands, not his mouth, roaming all over my still clothed chest. That was when his hands stopped and began to rub over two particularly sensitive parts of my chest. He began to pinch, squeeze, and fondle my two poor, helpless teats. How he could find them through my uniform, I couldn't ask. Not like this. I leaned back against the futon as he harassed the two now very hard nubs. My back began to arch, pushing them further into torment. It was then that I felt the warmth of his mouth beginning to replace one of his hands, now sucking on one of my nipples. It felt weird, but even through the clothes, I was undergoing some sort of sensation. My body was getting hot. Even hotter than before back at the bulletin, and I could feel myself losing whatever strength I had, though it wasn't like I was fighting back in the first place.

All seemed to be going along a linear path in my mind. My understanding of this seemed to be like one of those make-out scenes you would see in a movie or read about in some smutty fanfiction. The couple would begin to kiss slowly and softly, until one of them gets hungry for passion and begins to deepen the kiss. Then they begin to touch and fondle each other until they've had their fill, just like now. I could just imagine that is how this will go. At least, I thought that way until I felt his hand wander down my chest and setting on that so called _area._ I gasped and opened my eyes. I was caught off guard. I looked down at him, surprise and something else clouded my eyes. Seeing him toying with my little nubs whilst him also rubbing that place had caused an unfamiliar heat to pool in the pit of my stomach. That heat then grew to a point where it hurt, and my pants were suddenly beginning to feel a bit too tight to wear at the moment. Still looking down at my harasser with hazy eyes, he looked back up, meeting mine with ravenous ones. He then halted the assault on my nipples and a smug smile slithered onto his face.

"My, my, Bum. What do we have here? Enjoying this a bit too much are you?" He began to push down on my crotch with such pressure I could scream, but all that came out was a stifled whimper. He began to snicker, stroking the front of my pants, keeping the painful force pressed there. I could feel what I could consider a moan start to climb up and out of my throat, but I latched onto it as best I could. I did not want to sound even more stupid than I already look. _This isn't supposed to happen this way. In all the movies I've watched, making out certainly does not go down this path._

"Oh my, Bum. Please, don't hold back your voice I want to hear you." He kept on rubbing, the tight becoming even tighter than tight. So tight, that my throat let loose and the loudest, most shameful moan escaped my humiliatingly parted lips. He then began to laugh.

"There you go! That's my Bum, so full of pleasure I see. I think I need to take my share of that now."

I would ask what he meant, but I was so caught up in the sensation of him touching me there that I couldn't really do much besides moan and wriggle under his touch. That's when he began to unbutton and unzip my pants with his free hand. This shocked me even more than before.

"N-no, w-what are you d-doin- _ugh_ …" He then stuck his hand down and under my pants and boxers and began to stroke my member with skin-to-skin contact. My hands grasped at the futon, not knowing what to do with them. His free hand pulled my pants and boxers down, leaving my situation unsheathed and he was now taking care of it. _Ugh, it feels so good. Why is he doing this to me? How far is he willing to take me? This shouldn't be happening, but why don't I want it to stop? It's so wrong, yet it feels so right._

Just looking at him touching me made me feel all tingly in every place imaginable. Me, someone who could never really hold up a conversation with anybody, way now being violated by none other than the caste king. What an odd turn events. The way his hand carefully maneuvered around my manhood was enough to make me shudder in pleasure. It all felt so good, up to the point where I felt something prodding at my hole. My half lidded eyes saw him, lining his fingers up with the entrance of my ass. I was too encompassed in pleasure to say anything, but once the first finger entered me, the pleasure I was feeling seemed to be halted.

The finger probing my hole turned into two, then three. Each one of those fingers, gently pushing in and spreading me apart. It felt so strange, having my insides being tormented like this. His other hand remained around my dick, encasing it, and slightly squeezing it rather than stroking, which led to an altogether new sensation. This feeling, along with the sense of his fingers caressing my insides was enough to push me over the edge of pure bliss. I released loudly and unapologetically, loud moans escaping my mouth. _What is this? Why is he making me feel this way? We're both guys, we shouldn't be doing this… Why?_

The feeling of pleasure was soon replaced with pain, as he kept assaulting my ass and member even after I had came. If things kept going this way, I'd be overstimulated. _This is too much. I don't think I can handle any more._

"N-no. P-please, s-stop. I-I… c-can't take… any m-more…" I looked down again at him with half-lidded eyes. I really couldn't take this anymore. I things kept going like this, I don't think I'll be able to last. I've only ever known what happens in "making-out". I've never really studied whatever _this_ is.

"Oh come on Bum. You want to stop, when I haven't even gotten my share yet?" He removed both his hands from my body and got up. I looked at his pants, a tent forming. _Was I the cause of that?_ He began to undo his pants and let them slide down his legs. I have to say, they were pretty muscular. Hey, Sangwoo was a pretty fit guy. I mean, he had to be, knowing a king's preferred standard and all.

He then pulled down his boxers and let his manhood spring free. It was much larger than mine, both in width and height. I looked so intimidating compared to mine, so small and fragile, not even being able to break the five inch milestone. He was probably a good nine or ten inch. He was massive!

I was finally starting to feel a bit threatened by my current situation. The odds of me surviving this were probably slim to none. I saw the hunger in his eyes and I think he saw me eying his dick earlier.

"Oh, so I see you've noticed it eh? You see, it's much bigger than yours. Yours is very cute and all, but I think for now, my size will the be the one that get's the job done."

"J-job? W-what jo-" He pounced on me. Both hands on my upper arms, he forced me to lay down on my back along the length of the futon. He was on top of me now, the aura of dominance surrounding him. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with one of his hands. My wrists were small enough for him to do so, and I was weak enough that I couldn't shake free, no matter how hard I try. I really did try to break free, believe me. But there was no shaking this monster. Once he gets started, I get a feeling he won't stop until he's finished.

His free hand was then stroking his member until it looked like a ten inch rock. It looked like it could smash me to bits if he were to hit me with it. It looked so big and powerful. His member was even more powerful than me, a full person. His member had more presence than I had, and had more status in this caste than I could ever achieve.

I watched him as he stroked himself to full size, but even though I was in the moment and could totally piece together what would happen next, I was still caught by surprise nonetheless. He pushed my knees apart with his one hand, then grabbed his long sword and sheathed it within me. I felt it slowly enter me, painfully slowly. Though, if it went any faster I think I definitely would have broken. My breathing staggered and I was reduced to a panting and moaning mess. I was sweating. I was so hot. He kept pushing into me until he could push no more. He was fully in me. He felt so big within me, the walls of my ass being stretched around him to match his shape.

"S-S-Sangw-woo… _Ugh…_ " All I could manage whilst feeling his massive pulsating heat inside me was a couple moans and calls to his name. I felt so full. I've never felt anything like this before, and I have _definitely_ never expected this to be what would play out today. But before long, I was pulled out of my thoughts on this situation by some initiated movement.

Sharp intakes in breath and staggered moans were all that was left of me as Sangwoo pounded his massive cock into my virgin hole. In no time was I made to call his name, loud and clear, for probably the whole school to hear. It may be embarrassing, but I can't think straight right now. Hell, I can't even _think at all_ right now. Not with his rhythmic pounding into my already overstimulated asshole. It felt like hell, but also heaven. To be filled in a way I have never before felt so good, but then to be driven mad by too much ecstasy made my insides burn and I wanted to cry out in pain. In fact I did cry. The sensations of his ongoing slaughter of my once pure part cause newly formed tears to sting the outermost corners of my eyes. I yelled out his name as loud as I could, and begged for him to stop. _I can't endure this any more. This is too much. How could he ever take me this far? I'm a man. He's a man. This is wrong. I just can't._

"S-Sangwoo! P-Please! I-I… I can't - _pant pant_ \- anymore - _pant_ \- this is too much - _Ugh!_ " All of a sudden I didn't have control of my body anymore. I yelped as a jolt suddenly raced through my body from his thrust. My back arched ever so much more than before and the loudest moan I have ever made ripped through my throat. That was one I would have never been able to hold back. I looked at Sangwoo, as he eyed me with lust-filled eyes and started to chuckle.

"Found it," he said with a sneer. He began to forcefully pound his way into the same spot, causing me to lose all control. My legs spread more and shot up towards my body, making my hole more accessible to him. _What has gotten into me? I want more? More? Is that what I want? More…_

 _More…_

 _No. It feels so good, but this needs to stop. I just ca-AGH!_

I felt myself coming close again. How is it possible that you could come twice? I'm not really sure, but I feel like it's bound to happen. It seemed as if Sangwoo was already close, feeling that he's given up on rhythmic pounding and just went for exasperated fucking. I was pushed down into the futon with every thrust. He hit my spot over and over again, causing me to fall over that edge again, and lose myself in his _fun indulgence_. As I came, I tightened around him, also making him finally lose control. I felt a warm liquid suddenly coat my insides and trickle out of my still plugged hole. It all felt so warm, and again, overstimulating. It made me shiver.

He pulled out of me with a sigh, allowing some of his seed to spill out of my hole and blend into the white of the overly used futon. His warm fluid tickled me as it left my being. I was so tired, and so hot, from all that had just taken place. It was all too much, and I think I was still riding out the pain and pleasure all the same.

The next thing I heard was him getting ready. _Now? Already? Isn't he tired after what he's put me through?_

"W-What are you doing? - _pant pant_ \- Where are you going?" I was so confused. I was rendered unable to move, so how come he was able to get up and act as if nothing had happened.

"Don't worry about it. It's late so you should probably get going. You can tell me how you feel and your answer tomorrow, after you collect yourself. I'll be going now, so you can just leave when you want." He had already finished tidying himself up and was walking out the door. _How I feel? My answer? To what?_

"M-my answer? To w-what?" My body still writhed on the futon, half-naked and displayed.

"My, my, how are you still so clueless. I thought you would understand." He began to walk towards me agonizingly slow. When he was next to the futon, he got down on one knee and leaned in very close to my ear, the hot breath making my skin tingle.

"My proposition should be, how would you say, quite simple to understand. I want you, so you will give yourself to me with all that you have whenever I ask, no questions, comments, or concerns. You're the target now, so I would think this would be your best option, as I could tell everyone else to keep their filthy hands off of you. All you have to do is surrender yourself, your _whole self,_ including _here_ ," he reached a hand up and intrusively jammed a finger into my hole, pushing in and out a couple of times while I moaned out unapologetically, "to me. See, you already like it. Moaning so disgracefully over some fingers in your hole? How beautifully pathetic." He curled his fingers, finding my prostate, and I instinctively pushed down on his fingers, but he just pulled them out, leaving me a whimpering mess.

"Oh, well. I guess we'll have to see tomorrow then." He then got up and headed for the door. He opened the door to the hallway, in which I noticed that if you left the door open, you could almost definitely see me partially outside. He turned his head back to me before he headed out.

"Think wisely about your choice Bum. I don't want you to have any regrets." The slithery smirk appeared once again on his face, and he headed out the door. He turned into the hallway, leaving no notion as to closing the door. As he walked away, I saw _Turtle_ following suit. _Was he out there the whole time? Oh no. He probably heard my pathetic screams from outside. And ugh, why didn't he close the door?_

I don't know why he didn't close the door, if he knew that I could be seen from outside. Or, maybe he didn't. It didn't really matter. _I don't think I want to do this again though. It may have felt good, but we're two guys, and I have my morals. This can definitely be forgiven if I pray hard enough right? Five yen at the shrine can forgive me right? I'm not even sure if this can even be forgiven. I liked it, but I didn't want it. So, where does that put me? I don't even know anymore._

All I know is that my hole now knows the sad feeling of being empty, and that it will never _ever_ be filled again, since I will say no tomorrow. Why should I be used this way? No, not _ever_. It's just my ass hurts and the breeze from the open door is giving me chills since part of me is still naked.

 _Ugh, why did he have to leave the door open anyway? I feel too used to get up and close it._

 _~~~~TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3: Preemptive Answers

That night, I didn't really dream of anything, like usual. I always find myself closing my eyes to the blatant darkness, and then waking up the next day, only seconds later. I usually open my eyes up to nothing but my boringly white ceiling, probably 5 minutes before my alarm. I'd turn to my clock and just stare and wait for it to go off. But today…

Seems…

Different?

Firstly, when I opened my eyes the ceiling was too high… and the warmth of my comforter was nowhere to be felt. I turn to my left, and a white futon was all I saw.

 _White futon? What's… shit._ I fell asleep here...

I don't really remember what happened after that whole "situation", but thinking back on it now, I guess I really was too tired to get up.

 _Ugh… my ass hurts and I have no idea what time it is._ I prop myself up on my elbows just to see my naked lower half staring back at me. _Oh great… I slept here naked… Shit! What if someone saw?_ I remembered the open door, and turned my head. I was ready to accept defeat when I saw, the door was closed? _Hmm… that's weird, and slightly unsettling. Who closed the door? Whoever did probably saw me right? Ugh, just as long as it wasn't some weird kid or teacher, fine. I'll live… I hope._

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the futon. On the glass coffee table were my pants, folded, along with a fresh shirt that was _definitely_ not mine. Also, they smell like they've been washed… interesting? _Well, at least they were nice enough to take care of my stuff, AND get me a new shirt._ I picked up the clothes, got up and tried to put them on as best as I could. Everything in my mind was _way_ too hazy to function, but I was still able to fumble with my pants and put them back on. I couldn't find my boxers, which was really unnerving, but I couldn't do anything about it, so pants were the only thing I'd be wearing for today. I took of my dirty shirt from yesterday's "activities" and put on the fresh one.

 _This is so dirty, I don't even think I should attend school today. Wearing no underwear is just like asking the same thing to happen again. But, then again, it's not like anyone would ever find out, so I guess I'm safe._ I reached into my pants pocket to find my phone still there. I checked the time.

 _8:16! SHIT SHIT SHIT_

 _Class is in 14 minutes… It's fine… I have time…_

 _I don't have my bag… This is the worst._

I probably left my stuff in the classroom yesterday, since I only got up to look at the bulletin, but never came back to retrieve anything. Seeing as I'm the Joker now, my stuff is probably long gone, and I don't really have time to get new things. I guess I'll just have to deal with having nothing and getting everything from everyone today, though it's possible the no one'll help me.

I walked slowly towards the door, trying to take up all the time I can before class in order to suffer the least possible. I slowly opened the door to see some groups of people walking. People, with their usual friends, people with new friends. The caste game really affects who you hang out with. But, none of them are paying attention to me, as if I'm still the geek I always was.

I stepped out of the king's quarters, shutting the door behind me, and walked along the hall towards the classroom. I felt sights on me a couple times, but when I turned to look, there were no eyes to be caught. _What if they forgot… or maybe I'm just not good enough to be a Joker… That can't be it, but I can live with this._ Being invisible, to me, was a lot better than getting beaten.

When I got the the classroom, a majority of the class was there, which put me on edge for just a minute until I realized that they really weren't going to do anything. I sat in my seat empty-handed for almost the remainder of time I had left. It was probably 5 minutes before class were to start when my school bag was dropped on top of my desk. There was no one to the sides or in front of me, so instead I looked up to see Sangwoo's face retaining a sly grin. I involuntarily inhaled really loudly, and he just kept grinning and staring at me.

"How was your rest last night?" he chuckled, still looking down on me. I half-frowned, half-pouted, not wanting to look like I was dissing the king, just in case…

"What's it to you?" I asked, averting my eyes and trying not to sound sassy. Like I said, just in case this whole invisible things wasn't going to last, I didn't want to be on the king's bad side.

"Oh, I can't have you speaking to me in _that_ tone." _Shit, he caught my attitude._ Though, he was _still_ grinning, which was ticking me off quite a bit, so my attitude was entirely his fault.

"What tone?" I'm such an idiot for talking to him this way, but his smile is really bothering me right now for some reason.

"I think you know," he said smile immediately vanishing from his face. I looked back at him, and his eyes became cold, and I suddenly became a bit nervous.

"I-I don't know…" I said, beginning to put my head back down from looking up at him. But, as I did this, I felt his hand grab beneath my chin, yanking my head back up, a bit too close to his face, and connecting his lips with mine. Him, being as strong as ever didn't allow me to break free. I just struggled there, in front of my whole class, as he assaulted my mouth like last time, but without the tongue _thankfully_.

He let me go after what seemed like years, and I dropped my head onto my bag, humiliated. I felt my body shaking a little, and I flinched when I felt the palm of his hand lightly caress my shoulder. I heard him crouch down next to me, and he whispered in my ear.

"You forgot your books yesterday, so I took the liberty of making Turtle do your homework for you. Let's be sure to thank him later, okay?"

I didn't say anything. He squeezed my shoulder, hard, and pulled me closer to him roughly.

"Okay?" He harshly whispered in my ear. Who knew a whisper could feel so violent.

I just nodded my head on my bag and gave a little "mhmm."

"Good, I'll come to you after class, so you better wait for me." Sangwoo then got up and went back to his seat. I kept my head down, my face red from the public display that I had just participated in. We're two guys, and we just kissed. People are probably talking about it through text. I'm just happy I can't hear them myself. If someone were to ask me things, or even start rumors, I'd feel sick to my stomach and probably die from shock.

When class was finally about to start, I lifted my head, put my bag on the floor and fished out my stuff for the day. Turns out, Sangwoo wasn't lying. _Dong Kyu really did do my homework…_

 _And apparently, I have to thank him?_

Class seemed to drag on as it usually did. I mean, who wants to sit and learn when I could be at home crying about my current caste… Yeah, I really don't want to be here right now.

Fast forward to the end of the day, which was everyone's haven and now my personal hell, I was waiting outside by the bulletin for Sangwoo, just like he said. He's really scary, so I feel the need to follow his instructions until I can properly say no to him. I brought my stuff with me this time though, so I can actually do my homework myself this time. I apparently have to "thank" Dong Kyu this time, whatever that may be, and I really don't want to go out of my way to do whatever that is again, so yeah… I'm still wondering though, does he want me to buy him lunch, or like something else… Eh, I'm sure he'll tell me.

It wasn't long till Sangwoo came out of the classroom, tailed by Kyu. He looked at me, and waved his arm, signaling me to come along. I followed him to the king's quarters, and went inside with not just Sangwoo, but Turtle as well. _Great, just great. Don't tell me… what now? This isn't good. I really can't overpower two people, let alone one… Hopefully this isn't what it seems…_

I looked Sangwoo in the eyes, a bit nervous. He just smiled at me and walked over to the futon and sat down. He patted the space next to me, as if asking me to sit next to him. I slowly, but not too slowly, made my way over and sat next to Sangwoo. I wasn't too close though, keeping my distance the size of a small pillow. Turtle went towards the bookshelf along the wall and was going through some of the white boxes on the shelves. _I wonder what's in them? Eh…_

I couldn't come to make myself turn and look at Sangwoo, so I just sat, a bit hunched, staring at the glass of the coffee table for what seemed like forever. It was silent except for the rummaging sounds Kyu made.

It was after a while that Sangwoo adjusted himself on the couch, folding his arms and putting them behind his head. It was a sudden movement that I didn't expect, so I inadvertently flinched, to which Sangwoo just laughed.

"Haha, it's fine Bum. I'm not gonna do anything today." He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly.

 _Is he really not going to do anything? Just like everyone else?_ I slowly leaned back, getting comfortable in the futon that was my bed just the night before.

"Today?" I didn't realize I had said it. I thought I was just thinking it, until Sangwoo replied.

"Heh, yeah, probably," Sangwoo huffed. He looked relaxed alright. I turned to look at him, and he looked at peace. The grey curtains behind us are open now, so the light that came in illuminated his hair and the side of his face. He didn't look as scary as he did yesterday when he did those _things_ to me. I think I looked at him for too long, because out of nowhere he spoke again.

"Stop staring at me." _Kya, how did he know?!_ I immediately fixed myself forward again and he just laughed.

"Wow I was joking," He opened his eyes again and shifted a bit to face me, "but I didn't think you'd actually come to stare at me. Especially not after what happened yesterday." He scooted over slowly, lessening the gap between us.

"I wasn't staring…" _This isn't good. He's coming closer._ I could feel myself getting all tingly like yesterday, and I really didn't like it.

"Aww look, you're face is getting all red." Sangwoo teased me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"How about maybe we do something again? I know I said I wouldn't but maybe… Hmmm?" He whispered close to my ear. I felt my whole body shiver. _I can't let this happen again! Not again! NO…_

I shot up from the futon and picked up my bag that I left on the floor. I turned to Sangwoo, and really quickly said what I needed to say. I couldn't stay there for a moment longer if I didn't want the same thing to happen again.

"I'm sorry Sangwoo. I thought about what you said, but I really can't do this. It's way too much for me and I just don't go that way. I'm sorry." I quickly turned around and rushed out of the room as fast as I could. To my surprise, he didn't come after me. I didn't even bother to close the door behind me as I left, running out of the school and straight home. I needed to be alone. _I really don't want to be associated with him. He's too alluring and seductive for me. I'm an otaku. I can't do this…_

~~~~ _TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
